Quand l'amour passe au dessus de l'amitié
by Lecture07
Summary: Hermione cache un secret. Elle aime l'un de ses meilleurs amis... Mais comment l'intéresser va-t-il réagir ? ( Cherche correctrice )
1. Prologue

Tous les personnages de cette fiction appartient à Jeanne.

* * *

**Prologue**

Elle courrait aussi vite que ses jambes lui permettaient sans jamais s'arrêter et pour rattraper ce cris qu'elle entendait encore, un cris de douleur, un cris de supplication. Mais plus elle courait et plus elle s'éloignait du propriétaire de ce hurlement qui déchirait la nuit aussi facilement que l'on déchire un parchemin. Elle courrait toujours autant, une grande détermination de sauver son ami, son amant, sa moitié, son âme sœur. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues devenu rouge par l'effort. Elle le réentendit alors, il criait encore son nom, des sanglots dans la voix. On pouvait entendre dans cette voix masculine tous l'espoir qu'il portait en lui. Espérant qu'elle vienne, espérant qu'elle le sauve, qu'elle le sorte de cet enfer. Puis tous d'un coup il apparut devant elle. Meurtri, en sang, épuisé. Mais elle pouvait encore et toujours voir ce regard qu'il portait sur elle quand il la regarder. Un regard où l'on pouvait voir de l'amour, de la vie, du bonheur et de la malice. Malheureusement cette vision disparut et elle ne vit plus que de la peur, du désespoir et de la douleur. Soudain un sort déchira l'air.

**- AVADA KEDAVRA !**

Elle vit alors l'être qu'elle chérissait le plus tomber et la vie le quitter. On ne pus apercevoir alors plus que des yeux vert émeraude sans plus aucune étincelle de vie. Elle pleura son amour perdu, courra vers son corps froid et se laissa tomber sur son torse. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle était là ! Tout le long, là juste en face et elle n'avait rien pus faire pour le sauver. Elle resta comme cela plusieurs minutes de heures même peut être, sa tête posait contre le torse de sa tendre moitié. Elle décida de se lever quand quelqu'un l'appela.

**- Hermione... Hermione...**

Ce n'était qu'un murmure. Serait-il possible que ce soit LUI ?

**- Hermione... Hermione... HERMIONE !**

* * *

Et voilà le Prologue de cette nouvelle histoire :D Pas très sympa de ma pars de couper comme cela mais bon :p Sinon qu'est ce que vous en pensait ?

La suite ce week end aussi ;)

P.S : Désoler pour les fautes ( j'essais d'améliorer tous ça )


	2. Chapitre 1

**Coucou tout le monde ! Comme promis je poste le chapitre 1 aujourd'hui ;) **

**Et je suis contente que vous ayez aimé le prologue.**

**Allez je vous laisse avec ce chapitre.**

* * *

Une jeune fille brune ce redressa brusquement, elle était en sueur et les images de son cauchemar la hantais

encore. Elle passa une main tremblante sur son visage et soupira de soulagement quand elle se rendit compte que le

garçon de son rêve n'était pas mort mais bien en vie.

**- Hermione tu va bien ?** Prononça une voix à sa droite

Elle sursauta n'ayant pas senti de présence dans sa chambre. Puis son regard se posa sur son meilleur ami et son cœur se

mit à battre plus vite que la normal.

**- Ha...Harry ? Appela-t-elle**

**- Hermione tu es sur que ça va ? **s'inquiéta celui-ci

**- Oui c'était juste un cauchemar... Je vais allais prendre une douche. **Dit-elle en se redressant prête à sortir du lit.

**- Mais Hermione ! Il est 4 heure du matin !** L'informa l'ex élu.** Tu ne veux pas te rendormir plus tôt ?**

**- NON ! S'écria-t-elle, se rendormir signifiait pour elle de refaire ce cauchemar.**

**- Heu...D'accord.**

**- Désoler Harry. Je veux pas refaire ce rêve...**

Elle baissa la tête gênée et les larmes lui vint au yeux quand elle revit son bien aimée mort. Harry lui souleva alors le

menton et plongea son regard émeraude dans celui chocolaté de sa meilleure amie.

**- Allez Hermione ce n'était qu'un rêve. La rassura-t-il, je suis désolé mais moi je suis crevé et j'ai cours demain... **

**Alors bonne mâtiner **

**- Merci Harry et heu... Bonne fin de nuit **

Harry s'abaissa, l'embrassa sur la joue et retourna dans sa chambre. Hermione quand à elle rougit de bonheur puis elle

secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprit et alla prendre sa douche pour se changer les idées.

Une fois sa douche terminée Hermione alla dans le salon du petit appartement dans le quel elle et Harry vivaient depuis 2 mois.

Elle s'installa sur le fauteuil de couleur noir et alluma la télévision. Sa vie avait bien changer depuis plusieurs mois.

Déjà le monde sorcier n'était plus en guerre depuis maintenant 4 mois environ. En effet, un soir de mai Voldemort arriva

avec ses adeptes à Poudlard. Après des heures et des heures de batailles le survivant se trouva face à Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-

prononcer-le-nom. Une dur et longue lutte se déclara alors mais le gryffondor réussis à vaincre l'héritier de Serpentard.

La guerre était certes fini, le bien avait certes battu le mal mais il y avait eu beaucoup de perte. Tonks, George,

Hagrid, Cho, Lavande, Rogue et bien d'autre encore. Bien heureusement leur tueur ont était puni, tous les mangemorts ont

étaient emprisonnés. Tous sauf ceux innocentés, c'est a dire Narcissa Malfoy pour ne pas avoir révéler à Voldemort que

l'élu était vivant ce soir là dans la forêt interdite, Severus Rogue pour son rôle d'espion a été innocenté malgré sa mort, Drago Malfoy qui c'est

retrouvé à combattre contre le camp de Vous-savez-qui et Percy Weasley a lui été innocenté pour avoir suivit le ministre de la magie.

Après cette journée épuisante un hommage et enterrement a eu lieu pour tous les morts. La famille Weasley détruite par la mort de

leur fils et frère n'a pas pus rester plus longtemps à Poudlard et sont rentrés chez eux 2 jours après leur victoire emmenant

avec eux Hermione et Harry. Septembre était alors arrivé et Ronald avait commençait ses cours d'auror quand Harry il

avait ,à la grande surprise de tous, commençait des études de médicomage. Hermione, elle avait ouvert une librairie sur

le chemin de traverse où l'on peut trouver des livres autant sorciers que moldus. Perdu dans ses pensées elle ne vit pas

l'heure passé et ne s'en rendit seulement compte lorsque Harry se leva. Elle bondit du fauteuil, se dirigea vers la

cuisine et cria :

**- Va prendre ta douche Harry ! Je prépare ton déjeuner avant de partir travailler. **

**- D'accord ! Merci ! **

Il allait partir quand une tête brune dépassa de la porte de la cuisine

**- Au faite tu vois Ron aujourd'hui ? Sa fait longtemps qu'on ne la pas vu.**

**- Non. Mais tu a raison. On devrais l'invité qu'est ce que tu en pense ? Proposa Harry **

**- Je pense que oui ça serais bien. On lui enverras une lettre ce soir. En attend je vais à la boutique. A ce soir **

**ry'.**

**- A ce soir mione.**

Il la regarda prendre sa veste et sa baguette. Il fini par l'interpeller quand il vit qu'elle s'apprêtait à transplaner.

**- Hey ! On dit pas en revoir ?**

Il montra de son doigt sa joue et souri quand il la vit s'approcher. Elle l'embrassa donc à l'endroit indiquer par son

ami, lui mit une petite claque derrière la tête et parti dans un grand éclat de rire.

**- Hey ! Ça fait mal mione ! Mais bon je...**

Il ne put finir de lui dire sa phrase car elle était parti.

**- T'aime quand même.** Dit il à l'appartement maintenant vide de présence féminine. Il sourit et parti se préparer pour une

nouvelle journée de cours.

* * *

**Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? **

**Prochain chapitre mercredi :)**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Coucou tout le monde. Alors avant tout je voudrais vraiment m'excuser pour mon retard mais j'ai eu de grand problème familiaux ou on peux dire que la chance n'est plus au rendez vous. Enfin je remonte la pente petit à petit et l'écriture et la lecture m'aide à m'évader alors je vous poste ce nouveau chapitre en espérant vous faire partir dans un monde "presque" parfait :D Je vous remercie milles fois pour vos Review.**

* * *

En rentrant de son travail une bonne odeur d'un dîner sur le feu arriva aux narines de Hermione. Elle tira son manteau, qu'elle

posa sur la table se trouvant côté salle à manger installé dans leurs grand salon et chercha le brun en commençant par la cuisine.

**- Harry ? Appela-t-elle**

Aucune réponse. Elle revint sur ses pas et se permit d'entrer dans la chambre de son meilleur ami. Personne de présent dans

cette pièce. Elle allait quitter sa chambre quand le son de sa voix retentit.

**- Qu'est ce que tu fais là, mione ?**

L'ex rouge et or se retourna et put apercevoir son ami ne portant comme seul hait une serviette nouée à la taille. Elle baissa,

les yeux, admirant ce torse si parfaitement musclé grâce aux années passés à faire du Quidditch et à la guerre, puis elle rougit,

intimidée par la distance très réduite entre leurs deux corps. Avoir l'être aimée si peu vêtue et si proche de vous vous fait

perdre tous vos moyens. Une chose est sûre elle ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de son torse. Trop prise dans sa contemplation

elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle dévisageait son ami depuis quelques minutes et que celui-ci la regardait curieux. Quelque peu

inquiet il pose une main sur son épaule et lui demanda :

**- Hermione tu es bizard depuis ce matin, tu n'es pas comme d'habitude. C'est à cause de cette nuit ? Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? **

La-dite Hermione sursauta, coupé dans sa mémorisation du tableau que le jeune homme à lunette lui avait offert si généreusement.

Après quelques seconde elle se rappela enfin qu'elle possédait encore l'usage de la parole et pouvait donc répondre à son

interlocuteur.

**- Désolé Harry ! Le cauchemars de cette nuit ma chamboulée et m'a ouvert les yeux. Dire les chose que l'on a à dire... On ne**

**sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver en cours de route. **

Harry haussa un sourcil, intrigué, et s'adossa sur le mur se trouvant à sa gauche.

**- Alors ma petit Hermignonne on a des secrets ? **

**- Oui, comme tout le monde, répondit-elle sincère.**

**- Et tu ne veux pas m'en faire part ?**

**- NON ! Surtout pas ! Répondit-elle un peu trop précipitamment. Je veux dire...heu...pas maintenant.**

**- Un jour, alors ?**

Il se rapprocha de sa colocataire, collant leur deux corps, chamboulant celle-ci sans le savoir et lui murmura taquin à l'oreille :

**- Je veux connaitre tous tes secrets. **

**- On verra ça...En attendant, changea-t-elle de sujet et toujours aussi rouge, je vais envoyer la lettre à Ronald et toi. Elle le regarda de**

**haut en bas. Tu vas aller t'habiller. **

**- Tout suite chef ! **

Hermione secoua la tête, rit et retourna dans le salon où elle prit place sur la table pour écrire sa lettre. Au bout de

quelques minutes, Harry sorti de son endroit personnel et observa la jeune femme qu'était devenue sa meilleure amie.

_Qu'est ce qu'elle est belle quand elle réfléchit, pensa-t-il, à mordiller sa lèvre inférieur ainsi... Voyons Harry ! Reprends toi !_

Il la regarda encore du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle se pencha de nouveau sur son parchemin et qu'elle se remit à écrire. L'ex élu se

rapprocha d'elle et demanda :

**- Tu as fini ? **

**- Je pense. Je vais te le lire et tu me dira ce que tu en penseras d'accord ?**

_Cher Ron, _

_Afin de se souvenir des moments que nous avons passés ensemble, _

_Harry et moi avons décidés de t'inviter à manger chez nous. Nous _

_t'attendrons donc mercredi à dix-sept heure trente. _

_Nous sommes tellement impatient de te revoir ! _

_Tu nous manque._

_Avec toute notre amitié,_

_Harry et Hermione._

**- J'adore. Tu écris très bien.**

Il embrassa timidement sa joue sans savoir pour quel raison et reprit.

**- Tu viens manger. J'ai préparé ma fameuse lasagne.**

**- Je te suis !**

Elle se leva et rejoignit Harry dans la cuisine. La table était déjà mise et les lasagnes délicieux. En plus d'être beau il

savait cuisiner comme un chef !

* * *

**Alors qu'en pensez vous ? le prochain chapitre dans le courant de la semaine ;)**


	4. Message

p style="text-align: center;"Coucou les lecteurs, non ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre. C'est juste un petit message pour vous dire que le poste des chapitres recommence à partir de mercredi étant donnée que je suis rentrée de vacances samedi :D et une autres bonne nouvelle j'ai trouvée une correctrice pour mes histoire que je remercie infiniment. Bisous à vous tous. /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Lecture07/p 


End file.
